unusual attrction
by 808
Summary: break-up between tezuka and fuji caused fuji to be attracted to sakuno while tezuka agrees to get married to someone else according to his family s wishes. what will happen to these two as they move forward to make the most startling decisions. read.


UNUSUAL ATTRACTION .

**COFFEE SHOP---- A MILD EXCUSE ?**

Crouched in a corner side of the window , Fuji kept thinking of the stupid fight he had with Mitsu the other day . Was it really a mistake ? What did Tezuka meant by saying ' a mistake' ? Though they fight every

time , it wasn`t serious or hurting like this one . Fuji never ever felt lonely in his entire life just because of this dispute. Could it be true ? Maybe he was really started to go away from Mitsu or Mitsu from him .

Maybe .Maybe not...............................

**IS THE DAY GOING SLOW OR IS IT ME ?**

Getting up at 4 am wasn`t this unusual for her. She didn`t really sleep last night due to ' some' disagreement . Correction. A big disagreement between her and Ryoma . Sakuno was never this bold to ask him

something, something so daring , so unforgettable , so unbelivable . Though she had received her answer from his cold. cruel eyes , she still had a question in her mind. WHY? Though in her early twenties ,

she looked really pretty and charming, and she and Ryoma were engaged to marry until this terrible thing happened . They both were breaking up. He broke up because he was sick of her and she broke

up because hec was unfaithful. Launching towards the washroom, she ran the cold water towards her warm skin dried due to her continous crying from last night .

**AN UNEXPECTED MEETING.........CAN YOU BELIVE IT ?**

Having helped himself to a large cup of fresh coffee, Fuji got up to have a second serving .As he walked up to the counter, his droopy eyes fell on the customer, who opened the door just before him.' She '

too was surprised to catch a glimpse of the cutest boy[or shall I say a fully grown matured and cute MAN] . Fuji `s lower jaw dropped dead open as he saw a newly transformed Sakuno he had ever seen.

Wearing a dark, pink tunic with a long dropping neckline and a maroon checkered shirt made her look as an etheral beauty. Both stared at each other for quite sometime till Fuji broke the silence by

greeting "Hi! Long time no see ! Where were you all this time, Saku?" . She smiled and replied coyly," Me? Well, I....er I was busy with a rather complicated relationship that broke up GOD"

"So , you are trying to tell me that you and Ryoma broke up and you are happy that it happened? That`s really odd ! I thought you really loved him. Didn`t you?" said Fuji in one full breath.

"Well I did love him but I do not love him any more because he is sick of me and well he very decently cheated me . That`s why. Aren`t you going to ask for me a cup of coffee, Fuji Syuuske?"said Sakuno

so boldly for the first time ever.

"Sure , be my guest. Let`s have a large cup of freshly prepared latte as a celebration of our sudden and longed meeting" Fuji said it without really understanding what he , alright but ' longed'?

Well they both spent the whole afternoon as well as the next few days having long talks about their past as well as their long as they talked to each other as buddies , they both felt an urge to

touch each other and feel the ever increasing strange attraction they had towards each other.

**A REAL DATE ....... WOW ! WHAT`S NEXT ........A KISS?**

Sakuno rarely had any visitors , as her parents were away in Yokohama and her family in the outskirts of Japan .She wondered who was knocking at her door . Opening the door , she found a rather pale and

nervous Fuji staring at her with his ever pleading eyes as he wanted to desperately ask her something. "Yes, Fu, You wanted to ask me something?" . He replied , "Well, I know this is not the right time to ask

but I couldn`t resist."

"Would you mind comin in ? Here , give me that ." Taking the large packet from his hands , she rushed in to bring 2 cups of fresh green herbal tea , favourite of Fuji. "You still remember what I like ! " Fu said

with delight. "Guess , I really like to know the favourites of people whom I dearly like !" she said it in one deep breath . As Fuji looked on, she gently sat beside him, pouring the tea to his cup.

"Saku, Would you have a real,real date with me? I`m no kiddin , Yunho[you know , gotcha!] The cup slipped from her hands and broke to pieces as she gasped in surprise. "Here , let me help."

As they picked up the broken pieces, they continued to stare at each other with awe. "You still did not give me your answer ?"

" I don`t know what to say" . " Just say yes. please ?" saying it, he moved closer.

"Well......er.......Okay. Yes . But what should I wear ?" . "Look into the packet. You have to wear it . I would be really pleased .Okay?" . " Hai, Fu . I gotcha .So pick me at six ?"

"Right. Sayonara"saying it he brushed a light kiss on her forehead and walked away. Sakuno still felt it was a dream.

**HEARTBEAT STARTING . OOOOOOOOOOH !**

Inside the packet was a really cute black dress with a shawl. Sakuno never ever thought that Fuji was this romantic. ..........................................................................

The clock ticked to 5:45 pm, as she struggled to wonder which makeup to wear and what shoes to put on. As she was ready , she climbed downstairs to find a taxi waiting to pick her up.

As the taxi arrived at a seafood restaurant , she could see Fuji waiting for her . He was looking handsome as ever with ruffled hair and a jet black hot tuxedo. Having a sweet smile on his face he held out

his hand and pulled her to his side as she watched breathelessly .

" Do you like to have a seafood dinner? " . " Sure, Why not ?"

As they neared to a quiet room, Sakuno realised that it was not only a restaurant but a hotel too. As pondered over this issue, Fuji came along and noticing the funny look on her face ,he smiled and said

"Relax, This not a one night stand date that I have asked you to come here , it`s just that I love being near the sea and thought you maight like it too as it is the only restaurant-cum-hotel near to the beach.

You like it don`t you ?"

" I do like it but ..."

" But what is it , Saku ?"

" I am not sure about this !" she said shyly.

" But I am . Shall we eat ?"

"Alright ."

Thus the time passed smoothly , in eating and of course in talking . Sakuno never ever realised that Fuji could talk so much." How about a walk to the beach , with me ?" said he holding her hand .

**A CONFESSION ................SO UNTRUE !**

As they walked through the beach , their feet covered in sand, hand in hand , their talk never seemed to come to an end . As they neared to the large stone near which the wonderful waves smashed with

each other , Sakuno noticed a sad look on his face . " Is something wrong , Fu ? You look depressed . Aren`t you enjoying this evening with me ?"

He remained quiet for sometime and looking at her he said, " I just wish Tezuka was here , I really miss him , Yunho ? Though we are out of the relationship we were before, I still want to be friends with him ."

" I feel the same way about Echizen but I got used to this loneliness because ...........

"Because ?"

" Because I`m with you . Don`t you feel that we need each other as we ...........

" As we enjoy each other`s company and wished that the same thing would happen with our ex.-lovers or so ? Definitely " he said with a smile . But the smile suddenly vanished as he bent forward and kissed

her .

She stopped and asked " Are you sure about this ? I mean , You know , we both have been so out of some relationship and.........................................!

"Ssh ! You do talk too much . I know what I `m doing " .........................

Saying this much , he renewed their kiss, this time more passionately .

Sakuno could feel her heart beating faster ,But " NO ! ......."

" What happened , Saku ?", He saw her running away , as though she was disgraced or something .

It was 3 am and Fuji couldn`t sleep . He wondered why Sakuno just fled from there . Just then Sakuno barged in to find him in the balcony , all by himself .

" What`s wrong Fu ? Are you okay ?" But he was already lost in his thoughts and couldn`t hear her . All he thought about was Kunimitsu Tezuka.................................................................................................

* * *

**FLASHBACK.......................................................................THE VERY BEGINNING.................................................................................................................**

It was a Sunday and Fuji was in high spirits as he was about to meet Tezuka as his practice was going to be soon over .

"Hey Mitsu ! Aren`t you done yet ?" he asked impatiently as he was quiet hungry and it was an usual routine of Tezuka to take Fuji out for lunch .

"Yeah . Vas aush immer [Whatever] ! " saying so he rushed towards the locker room ignoring him .

Fuji couldn`t understand what was wrong with him as he was treating him so cruelly for the past few days . Undeterred , he too rushed towards the locker room to find him undressing .

"What`s wrong with you , Mitsu ? How come you treat me so lovingly unlike the old times , You know "

"Guess , I was preoccupied with someone, I mean something . Gomen "

What did he mean by "someone"?

That evening too , Fuji noticed that he spent much time talking on the cell phone or avoiding him a lot .

As Tezuka sat down for a drink , he was surprised to find a tear tricling down Fuji`s cheek .Fuji frowned and said," Are you in love with someone else , Tezuka ? Out with the truth , Mitsu ! "

"Yes , I am . So what ? I think being with you is a big mistake ."

"Mistake ? That`s how you say it ? Does this look like something funny ? I thought WE ARE IN A SERIOUS RELATIONSHIP ! Why ! " screamed Fuji as he turned towards him with his hurt eyes and took

hold of Tezuka`s hand and tearfully pleaded "Please tell me that this is a lie and it`s some kind of joke . Please tell me that you love me ,not that person . Please Mitsu !"

"Cut it out Fuji and stop behaving like a child ! " Turning his back to him he continued " Since my parents had come to know of our relationship , they were very disturbed as this has become a disgust for

them . So , they have found a girl for me to marry as they want me to be away from you . After our marriage , We would move to Tokyo for the big tennis match . You`re invited ."

As he spoke , Fuji looked at him with awe , as he wondered how could he say something like this so easily without a stutter . Really heart broken , he wiped his tears and noticed that Tezuka was still

facing his back towards him ."Well , if that`s how you want things to be, so be it . Congratulations ! That girl is a lucky one because .................because she is really going to be with you forever ."

Saying so , he left without noticing that Tezuka was having tears in his eyes too .

**A BIG REALISATION ............................IS IT TOO LATE ?**

"Fuji , are you alright ?" He could hear her whispering his name .

"NO ! I`m not okay ! I think I am still in love with Mitsu and I still miss him . What do I do now ?" saying it he told her the entire story and looked at her questioningly , hoping she would help him .

Having heard everything, Sakuno felt she would be lonely again but having looked through his eyes and said " I think you better go back to him as you need him and he needs you . "

"But he seemed so furious that I thought he never ever wanted to talk to me . He even turned his back to me "

"He turned his back so as to hide the tears from his eyes as he didn`t want to let you know that he still loves you Fuji , I know it .Maybe he did it as he wanted to please his parents after they came to know

what`s between you and him . It`s still not too late if you go tomorrow and talk to him . Tell him how you feel ."

" I still don`t undeerstand how could you be so wise . Have you been born in the stars or something ?"

" Yeah , yeah , yeah whatever . Aren`t you going to go sleep , now ?"

" I don`t think that I will get any sleep when Mitsu is getting married to someone else . Do you think he will accept me ? . I don`t . "

" He will . But ......... I will miss you , Fuji . You are the best person he could ever have "

" Really ? maybe you are right . But tell you what , you have become my best friend in the whole wide Japan, a friend I could really count on ."

" Fuji, I am really flattered ! But how are you going to meet him in all this hurry ? Hunh...................?"

" Don`t you worry ! I just have the perfect plan in my mind . " Fuji said with his ever unusual smirk on his face . Sakuno just wondered why ?

**HERE COMES THE BRIDE ..................SShhhhhhhh...............YOU WON`T BELIEVE IT !**

As the D-day dawned , Mitsu sat thinking in the corner of his bedroom , wondering whether he should tell his parents the truth and reunite with Fuji or do as everyone expects him to do .Confused , he sat crouched

near the window where he could see the sea .[the fav place where he used to meet Fuji] .

KNOCK ! KNOCK ! KNOCK! .........................................................................[who could it be]

Opening the door , Mitsu could only imagine and wished it would be the person he wanted it to be . To his dismay , it was Sookie , his soon to be bride from Manchester .

" Yes Sookie , what do you want ? Aren`t we getting married in just an hour ? Go now !"

" No ! we aren`t !"

"We aren`t ? WHAT !"

" Let me in and I WILL TELL YOU WHY NOT WHAT ! YOU DUMB ASS! "

The door shut so quickly that Tezuka forgot to blink !

" Sookie ! What kinda joke is this ! Yunho I don`t like these pranks ."

" Oh shutup ! will you ? I know you don`t love me . Infact I know the one you really love . All I can do is just to stop this and tell you to go to HIM ! but..................."

" But ??????????????????"

"He doesn`t want to talk to you forever........................"

" How do you know ? hunh??????????"

" He sent one of his friends , Kimono . He is waiting for you near the beach ! GO !"

" But what about Ma and Pa ? they will be so mad at me ! Morever , its just his friend . Not him ."

" Can`t you convince his friend , You FOOL ! don`t worry ! I`ll tell them that you hate kids as you are impotent !"

" Thanks Sookie! u r a gem !"

" I no ! here , have some cash to flea from hear !"

Tezuka ran as fast as he could to find a man exactly of Fuji`s height but wrapped in a shawl covering his face .

" You must be that idiot who broke my friend`s heart ! What do you want now ! It`s over ! " he screamed in a harsh tone !

"Is ur friend`s heart so broken that he can`t come all by himself to tell me that I am an idiot ?!!"

" Don`t u dare say that ! Anyway , since you don`t wanna talk ,.....I`m leaving ." saying this he got up to go .

"No ! wait ! How about a walk around the beach ?""

" I hate the beach ! hmmmmmmm....alright "

**WALKING AROUND THE BEACH AND ......................................................**

2 hours passed by and both stared at each other talking some rubbish . [ Actually Tezuka couldn`t see the `stranger ' s face ` as he had covered himself ]

"Do you really want to marry someone else ? Would you really do that ?"

" I have no choice but I have to ! Too bad Fuji is not here to watch me marrying the most beautiful girl in the town ! " Mitsu grunted as he said .

"Oh! Well ..err...... Congrats !"

" Thanks ! Why don`t you come inside?"

" No ! Thanks!"

As both of them turned opposite to go away ......................................................

" I never knew that you still hate the beach , Fuji !"

" Of course Mitsu ! Yunho ! I ....err.........huh !" Fuji`s dropped open .

There was a big silence ..................................................................

"Couldn`t you just tell me the truth , you jackass !"

" Am I not apologising now , you fool !" replied Mitsu .

" I do know that you still love me and I love you , Mitsu !"

" Me too , Fuji ! " saying it they both fell into each other`s arms .[ Aww ! Isn`t that cute ! ]

**ONCE UPON A TIME.....................................................................................................................................................**

" So that` how you and Daddy got together again ?", asked a curious Kunishu .

" Yes ! That`s it ! "

" That`s the best real story I have heard !"

" Now go to sleep !"

" Good Night Ma !"

" Sweet dreams , Honey !"

Mitsu peeped through their kids` bedroom as Fuji joined in .

" Don`t they look cute when they are sleeping !"

" After all , Who`s their Ma !"

" Hmmm ! I wonder if I had married Sookie , What would have happened ?"

" You married whom ?! Take this , you dumb ass !" saying it he punched him in the nose .

" Oww ! Alright , You are beautiful ! Happy ?"

" Yeah !"

**............................................................................................................THE HAPPY ENDING.....................................**


End file.
